Fated
by daggers0
Summary: Who knows what we are fated to do? But sometimes - or a lot of times - we're lost. Tomoyo is currently very lost right now. She's not living life, and her friends are silent in concern. And how will a pair of azure eyes impact her? TomoyoxEriol 3


I do not own known Cardcaptors Sakura characters. [i wish]

wish me luck with this! Please read and review! Critiques welcome! Please read and review! :)

Chapter One: Oh Dear.

She wondered why these things always seem to befall on her.

All her hopes, wishes, goals, and dreams are always ripped away from her.

She wanted to be a director and film the moments – real or imaginary – for others to enjoy.

She wanted to design beautiful clothing for the beautiful girls in the world.

She wanted to be the obedient, loving daughter her mother would be proud to have.

She wanted to be the sweet, supporting cousin to Sakura; help her dearest cousin in any way she can.

Maybe that's what it was. She wanted too much.

She finally realized it. Fate must really hate her.

"Daidouji-san?...Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo composed herself before slowly turning her head and flashing a brilliant abashed smile. "Gomen-ne. I'm terribly sorry for dazing out like that."

The brown haired senior shook his head with a kind smile as red tinted his cheeks. "I should be the one to apologize. You have been working very hard for the last hour, and here I am asking you to do more."

She wanted to roll her eyes, but decorum said no. She is not made of glass. "Whatever you need me for, Sano-kun, please just ask. I've completed the minimal paperwork, and I feel that it is only fair that I perform more duties. I understand that the other officers are busy decorating the gym?"

Akira Sano dismissed her notion with a wave. "Perhaps you can finish the posters, and have Takashi help you post them around campus."

She did not need an escort either.

Takashi is nice enough, but he always feel the need to fill in the silence with incessant chattering. He didn't understand the need for silence.

"Have you been talking to Kinomoto lately? I hear her and Li are near inseparable."

She laughed softly. "Only at school they are. They are very happy together."

If he noticed that she didn't answer his question, he didn't show it. "So, we have a soccer match this Friday. Can I count on you to cheer for us?" before she can reply, he quickly added, "Li is starter, so of course he's playing. And Kinomoto will be cheering for us. You should come."

She shook her head, "I'm afraid I have already made plans. I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "A date?" he nudged her arm with his elbow.

"You're delusional, Takashi-kun." Tomoyo laughed slightly as Takashi pretended to look hurt.

She definitely did not have a date Friday.

Upon returning home that evening, she listened to the messages her mother had left her, reminding her of her duties.

Between being the vice president on the student council, choir and sewing president, and interning for her mother's toy company, she barely had any time for her friends much less herself.

Sakura, Li, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Yamazaki might have noticed her absence, but no one really commented. Since the start of high school, Tomoyo had been slowly distancing herself from the group. It started with choir practice, then the sewing club, and when they became third years, she ran for vice president.

Tomoyo continued to talk to them whenever she saw them, but never for more than five minutes now. She always told them she had something to do or somewhere to be, true or not.

It wasn't that she didn't miss them or love them. She just felt herself drained of energy.

Life really is bland, and it is only getting blander.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Takashi yelled as he ran towards her.

She had just got out the car and walked through the main gates and already there was something for her to do.

"I'm sorry, but," he panted with his hands on his knees as he finally caught up to her.

Tomoyo giggled. "You don't have to speak now, Takashi-kun."

He swallowed before breathing deeply as he finally straightened.

"Are you a starter on our soccer team, Takashi-kun?"

He nodded.

"Oh, dear," Tomoyo looked away with a worried expression.

He frowned. "Are you implying something?"

Tomoyo tilted her head as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Whatever do you mean, Takashi?"

"I'll have you know, soccer is a game of endurance. I'm just out of breath because –"

She stopped him with a raised hand. "I am not implying anything, Takashi-kun," she said primly, "there is no need to be so defensive. I am absolutely confident in your soccer skills."

"Good," he nodded.

"Just your running skills."

Before he can retort, she laughed and shook her head. "I'm kidding, Takashi-kun!"

He rolled his eyes and huffed, mumbling under his breath, "Better."

"What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" Tomoyo finally said upon sobering.

He snapped his fingers. "Right! So you can't make it this Friday, but can you make it today?"

"Why do you want me to go to the soccer field so badly?" she frowned.

Takashi shrugged.

Her brow furrowed. "Either you tell me the truth now, or I'll find myself another companion on the student council. I don't appreciate liars."

Takashi looked at her in shock. Her smile was still there, but such harsh lines from the angel of Seiji High? "I want you to cheer for me."

She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"The girls are going crazy on the field," he finally explained with a sigh. "They won't leave me alone, Tomoyo! You have to help me!"

She shook her head and sighed. "I'll drop by the soccer field during lunch."

Takashi hugged her tightly with an excited grin. "You are amazing, Tomoyo! The best! The greatest!"

She really did roll her eyes then.

Lunchtime came around and she leaned back in her chair as she stared up to the ceiling in the student council's office. She is the only one left in the office; everyone had left for lunch.

Pursing her lips slightly, she gathered her bento and walked down the halls of Seiji High. She focused her vision and did her best to ignore the people and whisperings around her.

Everyone knew Tomoyo Daidouji of Seiji High. She is beautiful and always had a kind smile and word for everyone. They all knew of her, but they didn't actually know her. They know who her friends are, that she is an heiress, and is amazing at everything she does. And even if they might not consciously know it, but they most definitely feel a barrier between them and Tomoyo Daidouji. One that is always established when they reach out to her in any conversation and is reestablished in any interaction they had with her.

This is furthered by the fact that she is known to be very busy. So busy that she does not even have the time to eat with her friends much less "hang out" with anyone. So busy that the school had given her special permission to leave school grounds to continue her work with either the toy company or whatever business she had.

So everyone was more than a little surprised by her appearance in the halls that lunch.

She walked purposefully towards the cafeteria and ordered a lunch. She politely chatted with the people in line with her and politely declined any seats offered to her.

Everyone knew where she was going. They assumed that for once, Tomoyo was going to sit with her friends who are currently on the soccer fields.

They were right…somewhat.

With her lunch tray in hand, she walked to the soccer field. Upon reaching the edge of the soccer field and spotting Takashi, she immediately saw what was bothering him.

There were rows of girls on the very border of the soccer field, all cheering for him.

Takashi is known for his humorous, good nature and is very popular with everyone in general due to that. Besides that though, he also had a boyish handsome look and when paired with his pouting, he had the little brother complex down.

Despite his easy going nature and popularity, he detested attention.

And right now? There were at least twenty girls on the sidelines screaming and holding up banners and passing out buttons with his name on it.

Sighing, she walked towards the bleachers and ignored the stares as best she could. When she finally neared the bleachers, she took in a deep breath and cheered, "Ganbatte, Takashi-kun!" in the sweetest, crispest voice she could muster.

Takashi, the soccer team, and practically everyone on the field turned in her direction. She only looked at Takashi though as she waved energetically and smiled widely.

He grinned boyishly as some guys slapped him on the back, and apparently he was dismissed from practice for a bit because he jogged towards her.

His light brown hair was matted from sweat so some strands fell in his eyes as his crisp cerulean eyes looked at her happily. "Thank you so much, Tomoyo-chan."

She knew his thanks were not just for the water bottle she handed him. "Just don't ask me to do this all the time."

He nodded.

"Francis will be incredibly sad if he hears about our relationship." She commented airily.

He choked on his water. "Understood. I am yours to command."

She smirked. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

"Tomoyo! Watch out!" Li suddenly yelled out at them as Tomoyo faintly heard Sakura scream in the background.

Takashi immediately spun around and spread his arms wide as he blindly tried to protect Tomoyo.

Unfortunately, Takashi, or rather Tomoyo, wasn't that lucky.

A stray soccer ball came their way and instead of hitting Takashi despite his larger build and his attempt at blocking it, it struck the side of Tomoyo's head, knocking her off her feet and onto her bottom.

"Tomoyo!" various voices screamed.

The last thing she saw were concerned blue eyes. Concerned azure blue eyes behind spectacles.

And her last thought was a silent prayer, and a muttered, "Oh dear."


End file.
